


Update on Stories/New account

by RichmanBachard



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: Some info on where to find more of my work.





	Update on Stories/New account

Hey all, 

Not a story but rather an update for anyone potentially subscribed to me either exclusively for, or also because of, my SFW content. I have a new account made just for those kinds of stories—to better separate what kind of content people like to see. 

For any and all who are interested, you can subscribe to it here: [@RichmanSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanSFW)

I’ll be picking and choosing certain SFW stories here to re-publish there as well. Hopefully the transition is as smooth as possible.


End file.
